


Rough Nights

by Fridoline



Series: onepieceyaoi100 LJ collection [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, Mention of sex, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridoline/pseuds/Fridoline
Summary: Something is broken and Zoro is broke, so he asks the cook to lend him some money for a replacement, especially as it is kind of also Sanji's fault the thing broke in the first place....partly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first entry in the onepieceyaoi100 community on LJ back in the beginning of 2011 and also my first ever One Piece and Zosan work, just a silly little something. The topic was "broke/broken"

“Hey, shitty cook, I need money, lend me some!“

Zoro stood in the doorway to the galley in his usual nonchalant way. Sanji, busy with washing the dishes, was immediately pissed off by that damn swordsman's attitude.

“You're always broke, if you need some Beri go to Nami-san, don't bother me with this shit“, he said, not even turning his head to look at Zoro.

Arms crossed in front of his chest Zoro leaned against the door frame and answered with a very bored sounding voice.

“Nah, that damn witch has increased her interest rate once again and she doesn't really need to know what I want the money for...“

That statement finally piqued the cook's interest.

“...Huh?“ He turned around, a wet, dripping plate still in his hands, and forgot to scold Zoro for badmouthing Nami-swan, when curiousity took over.

“So what is it then, damn marimo?”

“Our nightly fucking sessions were hard on my hammock's net and ropes, I don't think it will survive another night like yesterday”, his lips formed a lewd grin.

“Keh, that's your own damn fault for using all your brute force...”

“Really? Now who is the one always pleading me to get rougher?”

Sanji couldn't stop a blush forming on his cheeks. The damn bastard had a point there, though he'd never admit that.

“You damn asshole, fuck off, out of my kitchen, NOW!” Enraged he threw the plate he was holding and it shattered at the door frame, where Zoro was standing a splitsecond before, chasing him out of the galley.

Nonetheless Sanji made a mental note to look for a nice, sturdy hammock when he'll go shopping for supplies later. He wouldn't want to miss out on their nightly activities after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, a lil OOC there, Sanji values his dinnerware a lot more than that! xD;  
> I think past me wanted to add another little touch for the "broken" topic.....idk  
> I am appropriately embarrassed by my old writing


End file.
